The Visitor
by Lady Fyria
Summary: A short visitor from the future pays a visit to Makoto. Hopefully, she isn't as troublesome as Chibiusa. Oneshot.


**A/N: I found this on my computer a little while ago. Thinking back, I had originally planned to make it into a short story but I don't have the time for that. It stands fine on its own anyway. This is my first time writing about any other Sailor Moon pairing besides Usagi and Mamoru, so I hope I did okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Makoto hummed as she walked out of the building where she lived, rubbing her full belly. That new recipe was delicious! It was a shame that her friends weren't around to try it; Usagi was on a date with Mamoru, as was Rei with Jun, and Ami was 'studying' with a new guy named Zakku. She wasn't sure, but Minako was most likely stalking her next victim, Kazuo. She wouldn't shut up about how dreamy he was and insisted that following him around to learn about him was not stalking if it were for a good reason.

Sighing, the tall brunette repeated the sentences she had been saying to herself for a while now: She had no boyfriend or even a spark of a love interest. Not a single cute boy to drool over. She was alone, horribly, miserably alone.

It was then she heard the footsteps, light and quick, suggesting the person was short and a lightweight.

Makoto picked up the pace, deciding to head to the arcade once her stalker left her alone. When she continued to hear the footsteps, she darted around a corner and waited there, poised to strike.

Just as the person went to turn the corner, Makoto snapped her arm out to block the person. However, she was surprised when the person blocked it easily and delivered a swift kick to the back of her knee, forcing Makoto to kneel.

Makoto looked at the person who had been following her.

A young girl gazed back.

The girl could've been Makoto's doppelganger, with brown hair tied up in an identical ponytail holder. She seemed to be about seven or eight years old. The only thing separating them from being sisters was the eyes. Hers were blue, an eerily familiar shade of blue.

Makoto relaxed from her stance, the girl doing the same. The girl stared up at Makoto with awe, making the older girl fidget nervously. "Hiya. Are you lost?" Makoto asked.

The girl shook her head. "Nope. Well, kinda, but no."

"Huh. Okay then. Where's your mom?"

"In Crystal Tokyo."

_Oh no_. "Does that mean you're from the future?"

"Yep. And I think you know who I am."

"You're one of the scouts' daughters?"

"And which one is my mother?" The tiny brunette pressed on.

Makoto gulped. The similarities between her and this girl were too alike not to be related. "Mine?"

The girl nodded feverishly. "That's right! I'm your daughter, Sora."

"S-Sora? I like that name, I always wanted a daughter named that."

"Well, you got me! Although you sometimes wish you didn't have me because of such I pain I can be, but you said you can deal with me 'cause we're not as bad as Neo Queen Serenity and Small Lady'."

Makoto rubbed the back of her neck and laughed a little. "I think any another mother-daughter relationship is better than theirs," She knelt down to Sari's level. "You're my daughter, right? That means I need to take care of you. So come on; get on my back. I'll take you to the Arcade so we can figure out what to do with you over a milkshake." Sora climbed onto her back like she was used to it, and they began traveling to their destination. "You can meet Motoki. And if anyone asks, you're my sister that had been adopted and is visiting me for a while, got it?"

"Yeah, now go faster. I wanna see what the Arcade looks like in this time!"

"Hang on tight, here we go!" Makoto quickened her pace to a jog, Sora's fingers digging into her shoulders to hold on. The little girl laughed joyfully as Makoto took a shortcut through the park, leaping over benches and hedges. "By the way, I'm sorry that I attacked you."

"That's why you start to train me after my fifth birthday, silly Mommy."

They rounded a corner, and Makoto realized too late that someone else was also turning. The two collided, and an arm wrapped itself around Makoto's waist to keep her and her passenger from falling.

Makoto looked up into the eyes of the man she had run into, ready to fire off an insult, but the words died on her lips. She felt as though she had met him before. She blushed, seeing that this chestnut haired man was rather attractive. "Gomenasai." She apologized, inclining her head.

Sora peaked out from behind Makoto's hair, exclaiming cheerfully, "Konnichiwa!"

The two girls glanced at each other as the man said nothing, simply staring at them. Finally, he asked, "Have we met before?"

"I-I don't think so," Makoto stammered, trying not to drool in front of both the handsome stranger and her daughter. First impressions were key, as they say.

"Hmm," his head was cocked to the side ever so slightly, curiously taking in the pair before nodding politely. "Well, I'll be going. Have a good day, ladies."

The man wasn't even out of earshot before Sora whispered loudly in Makoto's ear, "That was Daddy! Why didn't you kiss him?"


End file.
